


All the Times I Liked You

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry loves Ron, M/M, come down the memory lane with me lads, hardest fic to tag, honestly have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: The most important thing about Ron he had noticed was that he couldn't be apart from him. Ever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	All the Times I Liked You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just spoiling you with my current motivation for writing. This is an idea I got when on the bus

It didn't matter what time of the day it was, what classes he had, if he was having a terrible day or not, Harry always liked being near Ron. Ever since the two of them met and sat together on the Hogwarts Express, just eating sweets and laughing, Ron happily explaining to Harry everything he knew about this new exciting world that was so unknown to the young chosen one, Harry had found him interesting. Ron seemed to have everything Harry had always hoped to have. He had a loving family, he had a house that was warm and welcoming, his own room that he could actually make his own, and so much more. Ron also had similarities to Harry. He felt unloved, he had to wear clothes that weren't his, he felt like he was all alone, and he felt something special towards his best ever friend. Or that's what Harry wanted to think Ron thought of him.

It was almost impossible to explain what Harry liked about Ron, cause he could easily fit them all in one word. Everything. Over the years Harry had noticed more and more things about the redhead that he liked. At first they were everyday things anyone would notice. Ron had red hair and freckles that seemed to cover his entire body. He was tall for his age and seemed to curse like a sailor. He was rather hotheaded and lost his temper quickly if anyone hurt his loved ones in any way. First year Harry liked all those things, but he mostly enjoyed Ron's chess playing abilities. No one at home seemed to want to play with him for one reason or another. Bill and Charlie weren't home, his parents were busy, Percy was busy also, the twins seemed to think it was rather boring, and Ginny didn't like losing to him constantly. Harry was more than happy to play against Ron. Yes, he always lost, but he never got bored. Maybe it was because this was his first time playing wizard chess, or because he loved playing with Ron, and seeing how the other smiled whenever he would win. 

Ron's smile quickly became the thing he loved the most. That lopsided grin made Harry feel so many different things from happiness to a feeling that basically screamed _"take me now"_. Harry first noticed Ron's smile at the end of first year, when they saw each other after Harry got out of the Hospital Wing to enjoy the final feast before school ended. Yes, he was aware of the smile before that and loved seeing it, but seeing him smile so widely when he noticed Harry was just different. The smile was so wide and full of relief and love that Harry realised he could never live without Ron. That smile helped him get through tough days with ease, and always made him feel relaxed. He would even find himself staring at Ron's smile for minutes, but Ron never seemed to mind, or perhaps he liked it when Harry watched him, Harry could only wonder.

When Harry was in third year, he started noticing things about Ron that others wouldn't notice with just a quick glance. Ron was a really caring person, even if he sometimes had an odd way of showing it. Others knew he would go from 0 to 100 quickly if anyone insulted Harry or Hermione, but Harry went deeper. He saw how worried Ron was about Scabbers. Yes, he turned out to be a man who betrayed Harry's parents, but Ron didn't know that. Scabbers clearly meant the world to Ron, even if years before he was making fun of the thing. Ron noticed it was sick and did everything in his power to help it. Maybe it was harsh of him and Harry to push Hermione away that year, but Ron felt like his feelings were hurt. He felt like Hermione didn't care how he felt, and Harry sided with Ron. Harry loved Hermione, of course he did, she was like a sister to him, but seeing Ron so hurt made him hurt. He wanted to, had to be with Ron, even if it meant hurting the other important person in his life.

It wasn't just scabbers that showed Ron's very caring nature, but also his ability admit his mistakes and wrongdoings. He helped trying to save Buckbeak's life by reading what probably was the most books he's ever read in his life. All Harry could do was watch in awe as his love and respect for the other boy grew. Then they were at the Shrieking Shack, and Harry had never been so scared before that. The Grim had taken Ron. Hermione told Harry they had to go ask for help, but those words went in and out Harry's ears. He wasn't about to leave Ron, no matter what. He needed Ron, he needed that smile and that caring nature, even if he would die getting them. What eventually killed Harry was seeing Ron get in front of him like a guardian angel, with his broken leg and whiter than snow face, telling Sirius Black that he would have to kill him if he wanted Harry. That was the moment when Harry noticed he loved Ron.

Even when he was mad at Ron, he couldn't help but notice he missed him. He was somehow made a Triwizard champion, and that had hurt Ron. Harry got mad, yelled at Ron, telling him he didn't want to see him. He never meant those words, and when he realised what he had said, it was too late. Being the stubborn git that he was, Harry was true to his words and avoided being near Ron. Those were the hardest times he's ever had, forget about living with abusive family members, having to be apart from Ron after realising he loved him was Harry's personal hell. During those times Harry began noticing even more things about Ron, now that he was far away from him. His short hand-me-down school trousers showed his ankles, and Harry found himself liking that. Being 14 now, Ron had gotten bigger and wider around the shoulders, and he didn't look so lanky anymore. Whenever he would walk past Harry, Harry had looked back and notice Ron was walking with a wiggle in his hips. It strangely made him feel things inside him, and he would blush whenever he thought about that wiggle in classes or in bed randomly at nights. The first task was over, and even if Harry felt like he was dead, seeing Ron run towards him made him feel alive again. The two of them stared at each other, and Ron apologised. Harry felt like throwing the other on the ground and choke him with his hugs, but luckily stopped himself. He was happier than ever getting Ron back. It was almost impossible to sit with Hermione when all she would say was how much he missed Ron. There they were now, made things up, and Harry couldn't stop laughing when Ron cursed the judges for giving Harry an awful score.

Yule Ball was awful, but being there with Ron made it at least memorable. Even if they didn't go together, they spent majority of the night together. Harry wanted to go with Ron, but didn't know how to ask him without making it seem weird. Going to the Yule Ball with someone meant they were either dating or liked each other, and Harry didn't know how Ron would react to being asked. He was mad at himself for years for not asking Ron, but them enjoying their time together and even dancing made it up for Harry. Seeing Ron smile and having a great time, even in that hideous get-up, warmed Harry's heart, and he almost leaned too much forward at one point when dancing, but caught himself in time. Ron didn't seem to notice, which was good. After the Yule Ball, Harry had to dive into the Black Lake to save something that belonged to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but Ron wasn't the first thing that came to his mind. When he swam to the bottom of the Black Lake and noticed Ron, under some sleeping spell, tied to a rock with others, he felt his heart sank. It was like he was back at the Shrieking Shack, but this time Ron had no way of protecting himself. Harry hurried to him, not caring about the merpeople around him, and freed him. He didn't care if this was a game or not, no one would take Ron away from him. Not his "Wheezy".

Years went by, and it seemed like every day Harry would notice something new about Ron. He grew older and taller, and so did his hair. Harry wasn't sure when exactly Ron had started growing it, but it was probably between third and fourth year. Being in year six now, it was well pass his shoulders. Unlike Hermione's or his own hair, Ron's hair was silky smooth and wavy, even after quidditch. He noticed how it would shine bright orange under the sun and turn copper red when in darker rooms. Harry loved it, it looked good on Ron, even if Ron always said he didn't care for his hair and that was why he kept growing it, but Harry had noticed him use hair products and such on it, even brag how he could brush it with ease, unlike Harry or Hermione. Ron's hair quickly became one of his favourite things he liked about the redhead, and would play with it during classes. Ron always let him, probably thinking it calmed Harry down. His hair was a bit like a stim toy for Harry, yes, but he also liked styling it, like making small braids and such. Ron never got rid of them after the day was over, only when he was about to take a shower. Harry found it flattering.

After making the quidditch team, Harry started noticing things about Ron's body that he hadn't seen before. They weren't that noticeable in fifth year, but now it was clear all the hard practicing was transforming Ron's body. His shoulders were wider than before, his arms and leg had muscle, and his brain scars only highlighted them. Sometimes Harry had trouble keeping his head in the game cause he was staring at Ron. He especially enjoyed the view from under Ron, but it was embarrassing to admit that. It hurt him when Ron felt like he was awful at quidditch, cause he was brilliant whenever they would play by themselves or at the Burrow. Sometimes Harry would find himself alone with Ron at the changing rooms, just trying to convince the other of his talent, but Ron was really believing he was awful. Whenever Ron felt like that, it was hard for Harry not to lean in and kiss him just to prove him _he_ believed in him, but he knew better than to do that, even if it hurt.

Ron's self hatred quickly became a thing Harry noticed. He was aware of it for years, he knew the other felt least loved in his family, and felt like he needed to do something bigger than his siblings to be noticed, but over the years those feelings only grew. Ron hated his brain scars, and desperately tried to hide them whenever he could, not even allowing Harry to see them. It took him forever to convince Ron that those scars don't show what an idiot he was for casting an _accio_ on the brains, but instead they show how courageous he was. Harry would constantly say he got hit with a spell when protecting the others, the scars show him he was there and he fought for what was right, he fought alongside Harry and helped show the wizarding world that Voldemort really was back. After hearing those words, Harry noticed Ron blush and admit they weren't that ugly after all. Who knows, maybe the brain belonged to a powerful seer, and now Ron had seer abilities. Harry and Ron thought about the cool abilities he might now have thanks to the brain for hours.

Ron was powerful. He had done magic that was almost impossible to do, and yet Harry seemed to be the only one who had noticed that. From casting non-verbal spells at the age of 12, to being one of the youngest aurors in Britain. Ron was an amazing auror, even if he was still a student. He was best at defensive spells, and was quite fast. He was a perfect pair for Harry, who did well with offensive spells. They were unstoppable together, especially when training in the illusion room with other pairs. Whatever the room decided to turn into, be it a very wooded area or a snowy mountain, Harry and Ron seemed to just click and know exactly what to do to defeat others. Harry was more than happy to be with Ron and work with him, and Ron seemed to think so too. They always were stronger together, and planned to use that in their advantage till they died.

There Harry laid now, looking up at the ceiling in the middle of the night in their room in the flat he and Ron had rented. Ron was asleep, his head resting on Harry's chest, and Harry was slowly running his fingers through the long ginger hair. It was dark and quiet, only noise coming from Ron, who was snoring quietly. Harry had woken up and thought about tomorrow. It was their one year anniversary. He started thinking about the past, all the memories he had with Ron, all the times he noticed something new he liked about the redhead. He smiled.

The most important thing about Ron he had noticed was that he couldn't be apart from him. Ever.


End file.
